


Kerflooey

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [107]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John to the Rescue, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Pure Crack, Sherlock has one of those days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kerflooey: adverb: ker-floo-ee: to cease functioning, especially suddenly and completely; fall apart; fail</p><p>from the slang term flooey meaning "amiss or awry," and the prefix ker-, which is used in formation of onomatopoeic and other expressive words, usually forming adverbs or interjections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerflooey

It was one of those days when everything went kerflooey.

Sherlock had actually gone to bed per his doctor's instructions the night before, and had actually slept for twelve hours. A new record. He decided to blame John for the disasters that followed. 

Getting out of bed started out fine, until he tried putting on his robe, his favourite blue one. Yes, he'd had it since Uni, and it was on its last legs, but, it chose that day to rip when he put it on. And his slippers? Apparently a family of mice had decided to build a home in one of them, leaving toe sized holes in the place where his toes were supposed to go.

Then, as he was attempting to turn on the shower, the shower head fell off and if he hadn't moved would have given him a slight concussion at the very least, worst case scenario, knocked him out cold. So he went in search of his other robe, the tan one, then remembered that it had been a victim of one his least successful experiments.

He was almost ready to just go back to bed when Geoff, Graham...ugh...Lestrade texted him about a case, improbably an 8, but he figured he'd be better off at a crime scene, since the flat seemed intent on damaging him that morning. He thought perhaps getting dressed wouldn't be hazardous to his health. Shirts? Hmm...I was going to wash that pile last week, but that case...and my purple one...oh, yeah... John...hmmm, it was worth it though...shoot, all I have is that 'I don't understand' t-shirt that I got from the asinine Secret Santa exchange last month...maybe one of John's jumpers?

Don't bother asking about the sock index, and his formerly orderly bureau...

"Just send me the photos, the universe in conspiring against me today." - SH

"It happens to us all" - GL

Of course it was barely a three, and he solved it from the first crime scene photo. After composing a scathing text to Lestrade, he decided against annoying the universe any further and simply sent the following:

"It was the candlestick maker." - SH

"Sure?" - GL

"Positive. The residue on the weapon was wax, at least your photographer used a decent camera and knew how to use it, for once." - SH

"Alright, grumpy, go back to bed." - GL

"I've considered it." - SH

He didn't bother to attempt to make tea, besides, John knew the trick to getting the thing to work. The telly was full of boring, whiny people; when he tried to tune his violin, a string broke and his laptop seemed to have died overnight.

"That's it!" He threw down the offending machine, and stomped to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut, and naturally, the doorknob fell off. He sighed and tumbled onto the bed and slept for another five hours.

Of course, that's when John arrived home, humming. "Love? Still in bed?"

"Go 'way."

"Nope, get up you lazy git, we have reservations tonight, remember? Your favourite place, Mycroft can't even get a table, but we have a table in a couple of hours, come on, love. I fixed the shower, bought you new slippers and a robe, and you had a bunch of clothes at the dry cleaners..."

Sherlock peeked out from the pile of covers, since of course the heat was also malfunctioning and whispered. "I love you, but I'm afraid to move from this spot."

"How about we cuddle for a bit, then shower together and go from there, hmmm?"

"Deal."


End file.
